Two men and One girl
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: Two Men are in love with the new neighbor who is a beautiful girl and will do anything to have her affections! Their love for her has landed them in the Twilight Zone! Starring Anne Francis as the girl Jenny Stone, Jessica Tandy as Lydia Baines, John McIntire as John Fenton, Anthony Perkins as Norman Baines the first man, and Neville Brand as Joe Fenton the other man!
1. Chapter 1

Two men and One girl I(1)

 _There's these two men_

 _One named Norman Baines_

 _The other man, Joe Fenton_

 _Both have love for the lovely girl_

 _Named Jenny Stone_

 _Love is in the air but these two men_

 _Have led themselves into a place that is known_

 _as...The Twilight Zone_

Norman is working on an editorial page for the newspaper route when suddenly his mother, Lydia, came into his working space

Lydia: Norman.

Norman:(looks up) Yes mom?

Lydia: have you spoken to that girl outside?

Norman: what girl?

Lydia: you haven't seen her?

Norman: I haven't an idea what you're talking about.

Lydia: oh for heaven's sake look out the window.

Norman:(goes toward the window and looks out).

Lydia: do you see her?

Norman:(sees a blonde) her?

Lydia: no she's dark haired not blonde.

Norman:(sees a dark haired beauty) no i haven't seen or talked to her yet.

Lydia: Well you probably should considering you're single.

Norman: She is so beautiful I wonder if she'd accept me and not any other guy.

Lydia: go outside and have a small chat with her.

She leaves the room

Norman:(to himself) she's mine.

While Norman prepares himself to go out and talk to the dark haired beauty, over two blocks down from the Baines residence is the Fenton house. Inside the Fenton house is kindly old John Fenton and his son WW2 veteran, Joe Fenton. Joe is cleaning up the attic when John walks up the stairs to the entrance of the attic.

John: Joe.

Joe: yeah(bumps his head) ow!

John: what on earth are you doing up here?

Joe: cleanin' what does it look like I'm doing?

John: well my boy i can hear it downstairs.

Joe: sorry dad but I have a feeling that, that is not the only reason you came up.

John: well you're right because evidently we have a new neighbor in town. Have you seen her?

Joe: no why?

John: Because she seems to be lonely and you seem-

Joe: dad what are you trying to say or do?

John: what I'm trying to say is you are always stuck inside and maybe you need to go out and at least try to make a friend.

Joe: I'm fine with not going outside.

John: you seriously need a friend.

Joe: Dad don't make me think about what happened at pearl harbor that day or Normandy or the Battles of Stalingrad, Bulge, and Leningrad please it brings me too much pain.

John: But we won the war Joe.

Joe: I know.

John: But still you should at least try to socialize because it would be good for you.

Joe: Ok I will but after I clean this mess up.

John: That's my boy.

Joe: wait what does this girl look like?

John: look out the window.

Joe:(looks out the window and sees a dark haired girl) wow.

John: you see her?

Joe: yes she is beautiful and i'll go outside and talk to her after I clean up in here.

John: ok Joe suit yourself.

He leaves the room

Joe:(to himself) my oh my she is so beautiful! She's mine!

Inside his mind

Joe: This is the first time I have actually fallen in love with a girl who I haven't even met yet. Hopefully she accepts me. I hope she likes me. I hope no other man gets her before me.

He continues cleaning the attic

While Joe finishes up cleaning the attic, Norman has completed his writing piece of the editorial page for the newspaper and has gotten himself ready to introduce himself to the dark haired beauty he saw. Little does he know that Joe also saw her and has developed feelings for her as well.

Norman:(goes to the front door).

Lydia: remember Norman be polite.

Norman: I will mom.

Lydia goes up to her room

Norman goes outside

He spots the dark haired beauty he saw earlier and goes up to her

Norman: hi.

The dark haired beauty sees Norman

Norman: I'm Norman I'm one of your new neighbors.

The dark haired beauty: Nice to meet you Norman(shakes his hand) I'm Jenny.

Norman:(shakes her hand) it's a pleasure to meet you Jenny.

Jenny: thank you not too many people tell me that.

Norman: well that's sad but you have someone who told you and that someone is me.

Jenny: wow you're a really nice man.

Norman: thank you um would you like to come inside my house since it is kind of hot out here and you look as if you have been working hard and maybe a glass of water may help rebuild your energy.

Jenny: That is really kind of you but I still need to finish up raking the leaves up other wise I'll continue to put it off.

Norman: No really it's no trouble and I can take care of those for you.

Jenny: oh no you don't have to.

Norman: no I insist.

Meanwhile up in the attic

Joe hears the conversation and goes to the window

He looks out the window and sees Norman talking to Jenny

Inside his mind

Joe: why?! why did that man suddenly get the chance to speak to her?! I am barely finishing up and he already talks to her. I hate him! I hate him! Wait a minute I haven't even met her though but still I do have a massive crush on her and I indeed want to go out and talk to her but I have to finish up first.

He finishes up cleaning

Joe:(to himself) ok all spick and span now time to introduce myself to the girl.

He goes downstairs

Meanwhile Norman is finishing up his conversation with Jenny

Norman: Jenny would you like to go out for a stroll sometime?

Jenny: Yes but when I am not real busy.

Norman: Ok sounds good.

Jenny: I'll let you know and I thank you again for raking up the leaves.

Norman: No problem it was my pleasure.

Jenny: you're very thoughtful.

Norman:(smiles).

Meanwhile Joe is at the front door and is about to go outside

John: Joe are you done with the attic?

Joe: yes dad i'm going to go outside and talk to the girl.

John: ok but remember be a gentleman don't be rude or anything.

Joe: I won't dad I promise.

John goes to his studies and reads

Joe goes outside

Norman has left and went back to his house

Joe sees Jenny and goes up to her

Jenny:(sweeping).

Joe: mind if I help you miss?

Jenny:(sees Joe) oh hello who are you?

Joe: I'm Joe and your name is?

Jenny: I'm Jenny.

Joe: Jenny that's a mighty pretty name(grabs her hand and kisses it).

Jenny: Thank you Joe and that voice of yours is very soothing and nobody has ever done that before.

Joe: done what?

Jenny: kiss my hand.

Joe: Well I'm that someone who has kissed your hand now.

Jenny: you're a very sweet man Joe.

Joe: I can sweep for you if you don't mind.

Jenny: Oh no I don't want to put this on you it's not your chores.

Joe: eh I just cleaned an attic so this ain't gonna bother me and I did serve our country in world war 2 so I have done other intense things.

Jenny:(shakes his hand) thank you for your service.

Joe: You're welcome.

Jenny: But seriously I shouldn't make you clean for me.

Joe: Like I've said before I don't mind.

In Norman's room

Norman looks out the window and sees Joe

Norman:(eyes get big).

Inside his mind

Norman: where did that man come from? I was just outside talking to Jenny and I walk away and peers up out of nowhere! Well he better keep his hands to himself as Jenny is mine!

Meanwhile Joe finishes up sweeping for Jenny

Jenny: I cannot thank you anymore than I have Joe but I apologize for making you do it.

Joe: Eh don't worry about it Jenny it's no trouble what so ever.

Jenny: That's good atleast I got the outside done now I have to clean up the inside of my house.

Joe: I can help you with that.

Jenny: Oh no Joe you've done enough.

Joe: If I help you I may take you out later perhaps to dinner.

Jenny: That's very sweet of you Joe.

In Norman's room

Norman:(heard what Joe said and gets peeved).

Inside his mind

Norman: This man is stealing her right before my eyes. I must go out there and offer her help to show that man that she wants me.

He leaves his room and goes to the front door

Inside his mind

Norman: Ok mom isn't around time to make my move and fast.

He goes outside to where Jenny is

Norman: hey Jenny.

Jenny: Norman I didn't expect to-

Norman: I can help you too as one man can't do it alone.

Joe:(sees Norman and gets a jealous look in his eyes).

Inside his mind

Joe: I am helping Jenny out and this intruder comes in and says one man can't do it oh hell I can run rings around him. He is trying to steal Jenny from me well I won't have it but I must keep my cool.

Outside his mind

Joe: Thank you for the offer young man but I think I got it.

Norman: Oh no I insist because after all a big guy like you can't really carry a dozen things up and down stairs.

Joe: If I said I can do it that means I can do it.

Norman:(gets a jealous look in his eyes).

Inside his mind

Norman: I was only saying that so you'd back off and leave so that I can have time with Jenny. You dirty girl thief. Ok I have to keep my cool.

Outside his mind

Norman: Again I insist!

Jenny: Ok boys let's not fight. You both can come in and help me if you'd like.

Joe: My pleasure.

Norman: Will do.

They go inside

Jenny:(stares at the door).

Inside her mind

Jenny: I barely meet these two men and already they were fighting over helping me clean my house. I do not mind either of them helping me though I do not want to burden them but still I never had men fight over anything that benefited me or even over me. I better get inside because they may try to kill each other.

She goes inside and shuts the door

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Two men and One girl II(2)

Jenny, Joe, and Norman are inside Jenny's house and Joe and Norman begin competing on who can help Jenny faster.

Joe:(looks around; sees that everything is nice and neat) Well where is it that needs cleaning?

Jenny: Up in the attic and the kitchen.

Joe: Who gets to do which one?

Jenny: You take the attic Joe and Norman will do the kitchen if you both don't mind.

Joe:I don't mind at all I'd do anything you tell me!

Norman: I would do anything you told me too because I am faster!

Joe: No you're not I am because I can carry things up and down the attic stairs!

Norman: The kitchen is easy access to the outdoors in case garbage needs to go out!

Joe: The attic has a window you can toss things out of!

Norman: I chose the kitchen because I'm special!

Joe: I chose the attic because I'm faster!

Norman: Kitchen is safer!

Joe: Attic is faster!

Norman: You can fall through the ceiling!

Joe: Dishes can fall on you!

Norman:(gets an envious look in his eye).

Joe:(gets a murderous look in his eye).

Inside Norman's mind

Norman: How dare this intruder say he is faster than me?! He is trying to steal Jenny from me! How dare he! Ok Norman just keep calm!

Outside of Norman's mind

Norman: I'd be willing to help you big guy.

Joe: No thanks I can do it alone and besides I wouldn't want to have a know it all helping me anyway! I'm stronger!

Norman: I'm smaller and faster!

Joe: I'm stronger and I can take something from you(walks around Norman and takes his jacket) and you won't even know I was there.

Norman:(realizes he doesn't have his jacket; gets annoyed; grabs it from Joe and puts it back on).

Inside Joe's mind

Joe: Take that lover boy! I am more agile and sneakier than you think! Hell I snuck up behind a Japanese Officer and his men and took them out before they can turn around and take my platoon out! That was before I was transferred to Normandy and took out a German Officer and his men plus their cannon and I did it all single handedly too! So I'd be careful if I was you boy!

Outside his mind

Joe:(smirks).

Norman:(stares at him).

Joe: I'm faster!

Norman: No I am!

Joe: No I am!

Norman: No me!

Joe: No me!

Norman: Me!

Joe: Me!

Norman: Me!

Joe: Me!

Jenny: Boys! Boys! Let's not fight let's get to work!

Joe: Will do!

Norman: Yes Jenny!

They bump into eachother

Norman: oops!

Joe: Pardon me!

Norman:(goes into the kitchen).

Joe:(goes up into the attic).

Jenny:(stares at the ground).

Inside her mind

Jenny: Wow I really appreciate them wanting to help me but I didn't intend on making them compete. In a way I like it when they compete but at the same time it really bothers me because I feel bad for putting my chores onto them but still it is nice that they are going to help me.

Outside of her mind

Jenny:(goes inside the kitchen).

Norman:(cleaning the dishes).

Jenny: Hey Norman.

Norman: Yes Jenny?

Jenny: May I ask you something?

Norman: Certainly my dear I-I-I-I mean Jenny.

Jenny: Do you like me?

Norman:(scared) What do you mean?

Jenny: I mean like as a girlfriend. Do you? And don't lie.

Norman:(gulps) Yes Jenny I really do.

Jenny: Well that is very sweet of you. I'm glad you are honest.

She then goes up to the attic

Inside Norman's mind

Norman: Ok hopefully she goes up there to tell that big guy to get lost and find someone else and that she is mine.

Outside Norman's mind

Norman smirks and continues doing the dishes

Up in the attic

Jenny: Joe.

Joe: Yeah (bumps his head) Ow!

Jenny: I brought this to you.

Joe: A glass of milk? Ahhh Jenny you're too kind and you didn't have to bring me anything but thanks anyway.

Jenny:(sees that he is sweating) Joe why don't you take a seat.

She pulls up a chair for him

Joe: Ahh thanks Jenny.

He sits down and takes a sip of his milk

Jenny: Joe can I ask you something?

Joe:(sets down his milk) Sure thing.

Jenny: Joe do you like me?

Joe:(wide eyed) What do you mean?

Jenny: I mean as a girlfriend do you like me that way? It is ok to be honest.

Joe: Ahh shucks I-I-

Jenny: You're blushing.

Joe: Well Jenny I do like you a lot. I mean I never felt that way toward a woman before you know. I mean I like you in a deeper way. Deeper than I ever felt. You can say I am in love with you. I mean I hope you don't think I'm-

He gets mesmerized by her beauty and looks into her eyes

Jenny: You alright Joe?

Joe: Jenny I hope you don't think I'm weird or anything.

Jenny: I don't.

Joe: Jenny I- you see- I mean- I mean you take your average man and a beauty like you and- I mean you know I- I- I- You take a beauty like yourself and a man like me and you just- I mean-

He gets up, opens his mouth as if to say something but doesn't say anything

Jenny looks at him

Joe: I mean Jenny you know it's like when a man meets a beauty like you and begins to develop feelings- I mean it's like you know when a man and woman meet and then- I mean fate brings people- I mean- ugh I can't say it I can't I just can't.

Jenny: Say what?

Joe:(sighs and turns around) Jenny.

Jenny: Yes Joe?

Joe:(sits down beside her) What I am trying to say is that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on and fell in love with. I understand that you may not feel the same toward me and I respect that but you see I haven't had a girlfriend since I was a freshman in high school and that was before I enlisted into the second World War.

Jenny looks into his eyes

Joe:(scoots closer to Jenny) Jenny that is how I feel towards you. I hope you don't think I am weird but if you do I understand.

Jenny: I never said anything of the kind Joe.

Joe: Ok then that's a relief.

Jenny:(looks away) Joe I never ever ever ever had a man tell me that before in my entire life.

Joe: Well I'm the first man who told you.

Jenny: That is true. I suppose I am beautiful.

Joe: No there is no supposing Jenny.

With his finger he turns her face toward him

Joe: You are beautiful.

Jenny: Wow that's very nice of you to say.

Joe:(puts his hand on her shoulder).

Jenny:(in a trance-like state puts her hands on his shoulders).

Joe:(swallows hard) I love you Jenny.

He then leans in and goes to kiss her on the lips

From downstairs

Norman: Jenny!

Jenny:(snaps out of her trance state) Oh I better go down and see what he needs.

She gets up and leaves, knocking Joe on the ground in the process

Jenny:(turns around) Be back Joe.

Then goes downstairs

Joe:(stares at the ground).

In his mind

Joe: That damn Norman better keep his paws off of her...and lips too because I was about to get a kiss! If he does that again I'll-

He then takes a breather

Joe: Ok calm down Joe just wait until she comes back up then you'll get your kiss.

Outside his mind

Joe smirks and takes another sip of his milk

Meanwhile downstairs

Jenny: What happened Norman?

Norman: Oh I was just wondering if I put the dishes in the right spot and the silverware and knives too.

Jenny: Let me look.

She checks the cabinets where he put the dishes

Jenny: That's the right spot.

She checks the silverware drawers

Jenny: Everything is neat and in the correct places.

Norman: Is there anything else I can do for you?

Jenny: Well my backyard is messy but-

Norman: I'll get on it.

He goes outside and begins the process of working on it

Jenny: Ok thanks.

She then goes back up to the attic to see Joe

Joe:(hears Jenny's footsteps and takes a sip of milk).

Jenny: Hey Joe.

Joe:(put his milk down) Hi Jenny.

Jenny:(sits closer to Joe).

Joe:(gets mesmerized again and puts his hand on her shoulder).

Jenny:(goes into a trance and puts her hands on his shoulders).

Joe: Jenny I love you.

Jenny smirks

Joe:(leans in) But words aren't enough.

Then without a doubt

Joe embraces and kisses Jenny

Jenny tries to get out of the kiss as she does have some feelings for Norman but immediately finds herself wrapping her arms around Joe and embracing him as she never ever felt this kind of love and romance from a man before

Joe holds Jenny tightly

Jenny with one hand rubs the back of Joe's head and runs her fingers through his hair

Joe runs his fingers through her hair

Jenny(stops) Joe.

Joe: yes?

Jenny: I have never ever been embraced and kissed before.

Joe: Neither have I.

Jenny: Joe I never felt the way I feel towards a man before in my life.

Joe: (grabs her hand and holds it) I have never fell in love before.

Jenny: I need to go outside real quick will you excuse me?

Joe: Sure thing.

She gets up and goes downstairs

Once downstairs she goes outside

Jenny: Norman?

Norman: Yeah(puts the hedge trimmers down).

Jenny: Here you go.

Norman: A glass of ice cold water? Oh Jenny you shouldn't have but I thank you.

Jenny: Here's a chair.

Norman: Oh thanks(sits down).

He takes a sip of water

Jenny: Norman how deeply do you like me if I may ask?

Norman: My liking of you is deeper than just a liking. It's more of falling in love with you. It's even more like wanting to marry you. I mean Jenny I never ever felt this way towards another woman before in my life and since I met you I have fallen deeply in love with you and I do understand if you do not feel the same way toward me. I understand if I weird you out. I mean I am very understanding.

Jenny: I never said you weirded me out.

Norman: I mean Jenny you have made me smile and realize that I don't have to be shy and stereotype girls because you broke the stereotype for me and I have fallen madly in love with you. I mean you take your average man like me and a bombshell like you and- you know they just- I mean you take a guy like me and a pretty woman like you and they meet and then fate- I mean I- oh man I've run out of things to say.

He gets up

Jenny looks at him

Norman: Not even my own mother shows me love. I never knew what love and kindness from a woman felt like and you have made me feel that kindness and I feel love from you as well. You may not feel the same way and I understand that but I just want you I just-I love you and want to marry you Jenny. I don't care if the whole world hears me.

He sits down beside her and moves closer to her

Jenny:(goes into her trance yet again).

Norman:(gets mesmerized by her, looks into her eyes, and puts both hands on her shoulders).

Jenny: I owe you for helping me Norman(grabs a dime out of her pocket) here's a dime.

Norman:(takes it and puts it in his pocket) But dimes are a dozen because my love for you has really grown and matters to me now.

He leans in and kisses her

Jenny kisses him as well

Norman holds her tightly in his arms

Jenny now battling her attractions for Joe and Norman contemplates getting out of the kiss but becomes to enamored to get out of the kiss and holds Norman tightly

Norman hugs her in an embrace

Jenny begins kissing Norman's neck

Norman:(whispers) I love you Jenny. I love you like a wife. I don't care who hears.

Jenny: That's very sweet of you Norman.

Norman:(kisses her neck).

Jenny: I need to go back up into the attic would you excuse me?

Norman: Sure thing and besides I'm done with the lawn.

Jenny: Thank you so much.

Norman: My pleasure.

Jenny then runs inside and up to the attic

Joe:(hears Jenny and smiles).

Jenny: Joe could you come outside?

Joe: I sure can because I am all done with the attic.

Jenny: Aww thank you so much.

Joe: You're welcome.

He leans in for a kiss

Jenny hugs him

Joe gets a little shocked that she didn't kiss him

Then he snaps out of it and goes outside with her

As soon as they are outside

Norman and Joe see eachother and get envious looks in their eyes

Jenny: I thank both of you for helping me today.

Norman: Anytime.

Joe: my pleasure.

Jenny: That being said I have discovered something.

Joe and Norman both get wide eyed

Jenny: I discovered that you both have feelings for me and-

Norman: Yeah?

Joe: Uh huh?

Jenny: And it really has touched my heart because a man never felt that way towards me and I just want to say I appreciate that greatly but at the moment I cannot say for sure who I choose so please give me 24 hours and I'll tell you.

Norman and Joe's faces turn from happy to sad

Jenny: I'm really sorry but I need to think so give me until tomorrow.

Norman: Ok sure thing.

Joe: I completely understand.

Jenny: Thanks you guys.

Norman: Anytime.

Joe: No problem.

Norman: Bye Jenny.

He leaves

Joe: Bye Jenny.

He also leaves

After Joe and Norman go back to their houses to tell their parents of how they feel, Jenny goes up to her room and begins to think about who to go with

However this is interrupted when there is a knock at the door

Jenny goes downstairs and answers the door

It is her sister Victoria

Jenny: Hey Victoria.

Victoria: Hi Jenny.

They hug

Jenny closes the door

Victoria: My goodness Jenny you seem down.

Jenny: Nah I'm not really down it is just that I found out that both of my neighbors like me but I know I can ONLY choose one.

Victoria: Wow that does need some thinking to do.

Jenny: I know.

Victoria: What are their names?

Jenny: Joe Fenton and Norman Baines.

Victoria: Hmmm Jenny.

Jenny: Yes?

Victoria: Since I am also single I'll look at them tomorrow along with you when you decide to tell the one that you love them i'll take the other one so that way they won't feel left out.

Jenny: Thanks Vikki that means a lot.

Victoria: My pleasure.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Who will Jenny choose? Find out next!


	3. Chapter 3

Two men and One girl

part III(3)

With her sister in town, Jenny now believes it will be easy for her to choose between Joe and Norman. However she does have internal conflicts with it still. While Norman is at home fully confident that Jenny will choose him, Joe on the other hand is not so confident as he loves Jenny and feels Norman is a threat and that threat must be taken care of the "proper" way. However despite trying to hide his emotions, Joe finds himself crying into his pillow and there is no way he can hide it.

Downstairs

John is reading a book when he hears crying coming from upstairs. Perplexed and completely unaware of his son's feelings, he ponders for a while.

 _Inside John's mind_

Why is Joe crying? What's wrong with him?

He has never shown emotions like this before

*I raise my eyebrow*

Maybe he thought of the war again and how he lost his best friend

*I get a confused look on my face*

But then again he would be down here and he would have said something so that can't be it

Hmmmmm maybe it is best I go upstairs and talk to him

 _Outside John's mind_

John then gets up and goes upstairs to Joe's room. He finds the door to be unlocked surprisingly and walks in to see Joe just crying his eyes out. It really tore John apart to see his son like this, but, he holds it together and asks, "Joe what's wrong?"

Joe in between sobs, replies, "Nothing I have something in my eye."

John sits down beside Joe, puts his hand on his back, and tells him, "Joe I know you're crying and there is no need to be embarassed about showing your emotions. Even the tough can cry."

Joe sniffles and replies, "I guess you're right."

John rubbing his son's back, says, "I always am son and now tell me what's bothering you. Talk to me."

Joe sits up and says, "It's the brunette you showed me earlier."

John knowing how Joe feels, says, "And you took a liking to her, but, more than just a friendship liking I suppose."

Joe says, "Yes then someone named Norman is trying to-" then begins crying harder as it was difficult for him to say the rest

John puts his arm around Joe and says, "And you're afraid Norman may steal her am I right?"

Joe closes his eyes tightly and nods his head

John hugging his son, says, "I knew it. And you went over to help her then Norman apparently did too and now it's competition to try and win her affections huh?"

Joe unable to get a word in edge wise, nods his head

John continues to comfort Joe and reassure him that there is more than one woman out there who will want him in case Jenny chooses Norman.

...

...

...

After all the comforting, Joe is alone with himself and his thoughts. He begins thinking about Jenny and the possibilities of him having her.

 _Inside Joe's Mind_

Why wouldn't Jenny want me? I'm a war hero and very handsome.

Oh yeah, I'm way more mature than that Norman guy!

*I get an angry expression when I think of Norman*

That Norman better keep his paws to himself as I am the one Jenny wants.

Then again maybe I am not, but, I know deep down within she'd rather have someone who protected her than someone who gets scared of the sound of thunder. Not sure if Norman is, but, he kind of gives off that vibe about him.

Well, Jenny will choose me, I just know she will, but, then I have my thoughts, then again whoever is your first kiss usually ends up with you, so, Jenny is mine.

*I smile, but, then it fades*

I hope she ends up with me, because I will actually take care of her. I'll protect her and love her for who she is.

Well if she doesn't choose me then I do not want to live any more because see I'm pushing my late 30's early 40's and if I don't find someone now then my life is over. But one thing is how will I go out?

*I see my belt hanging in the closet*

Hang myself? Nah too easy and plus if I did it wrong I could die in a slow and painful way, so, cross that off.

*I then see my knife from World War 2*

Slit my wrists? Pass!

*I see my Colt Detective Special Revolver*

Shoot myself? Well...

*I think about it, get a horrific picture of it, then suddenly change my mind*

Wait a minute! Why do I wanna die? Why would I take the time to take my life?

Dad needs me more than ever and Jenny possibly does! What the hell is wrong with me?

*I then think about the PTSD and night fits I suffer from after my service in the war*

Then again I do not want to deal with these nightmares and flashbacks I have since the war, but, then I could see a doctor for that.

*I raise my eyebrows*

Ok, that problem is solved and you know what I'll wait until tomorrow because who knows I may be surprised.

 _Outside Joe's mind_

Joe is soon fast asleep and trying to sleep off the stress of who Jenny will choose. Norman is sleeping fine with total confidence. Jenny and Victoria are also asleep.

...

The next day...

Norman wakes up and heads to Jenny's house with no second thoughts of who Jenny will choose as he feels he is the chosen one. However, Joe wakes up completely stressed and nervous as he has never felt love for a woman before as he is usually the "Love them. Leave them or they leave me" type guy until he met Jenny. However, Joe and Norman are unaware of Victoria's arrival and who she may choose.

Joe heads over to Jenny's house with the thought of "Let's get this over with" in his mind. The minute he arrives to Jenny's house, he sees Norman and gets the look of envy in his eyes.

 _Inside Joe's mind_

Alright you rotten girl stealer and womanizer just know Jenny may choose me!

I'm way more mature than you boy!

 _Outside Joe's mind_

Joe continues to have the look of rivalry in his eyes while Norman doesn't pay him the time of day to even look at him. However, Norman does have the same feeling. Then it isn't long until Jenny makes her appearance. Victoria stays inside.

Without hesitation, Jenny tells them, "I really appreciated your help. You, Norman raking up the leaves, doing my dishes, rearranging them, and cutting my lawn. And you, Joe sweeping up my porch and rearranging my attic. I really thank both of you and to be frank with both of you I had developed feelings for you two, but, the only thing is I can only have one of you."

Joe can feel his heart jump into his throat and sweat trickling down his face. Norman on the other hand is still overconfident.

Jenny says, "This was extremely hard for me but I came to my decision."

Norman suddenly feels his heart beginning to beat faster than a speeding bullet. Joe feels his stomach go into a series of knots.

Jenny about to announce her decision turns to Joe and tells him, "Joe, you have been very sweet to me. I really felt a connection to you, but-" then pauses to compose herself before finishing with, "I do not think you and I are meant for each other. I am so sorry. Please understand that I don't mean to hurt you, but, I believe there is someone else for you."

Joe feeling his whole world come crumbling down and believing himself to be unworthy of love, replies, "Thank you for-for being honest with me." then without a doubt goes to a nearby tree, sits down, and begins crying.

Jenny turns to Norman and tells him, "Norman I felt a connection to you. I believe you and I could start a small relationship that can grow."

Norman gets a victory smile on his face and doesn't show any sympathy for Joe

 _Inside his mind_

Ha ha! I won! You lost!

 _Outside his mind_

Norman continues to boast in his victory when Jenny says, "Which reminds me," then turns around and yells, "Victoria, you can come on out."

Then this long haired brunette with rockabilly bangs in the front, comes out and asks, "Who do I choose?"

Jenny tells her, "You choose Joe."

Victoria asks, "Where is he?"

Jenny replies, "Over there and he's-" then sees Joe crying and says in a sad tone, "He's crying. Oh no. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Victoria tells her, "It's ok. I'll take over from here."

Jenny says, "I better go with you just, because I would feel bad if I didn't."

Norman doesn't offer to go as he is spending too much time celebrating his victory.

Jenny and Victoria go to where Joe is. Jenny tells him, "Joe, I am so sorry. Really I am. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Joe in between sobs, replies, "I know J-Jenny. I just appreciate how honest you were. That's all."

Jenny tells him, "Well, Joe you may want to lift your chin because I have a surprise for you."

Joe asks, "What?"

Jenny says, "Look up silly."

Joe looks up and before Jenny can say anything, he and Victoria lock eyes. Jenny says, "Joe this is my sister Victoria or Vikki as she likes to be called. Vikki this is Joe."

Vikki sits next to Joe and tells him, "It is very nice to meet you Joe."

Joe responds, "You too Vikki." as he looks at her mesmerized by her beauty

Jenny then leaves them alone and goes off with Norman

...

While alone, Vikki continues to comfort Joe. She even tells him, "Joe, I am sorry my sister broke your heart." Joe says to her, "Thanks Vikki, but, my heart isn't so broken now."

Perplexed, Vikki asks, "What do you mean?"

"I believe I have developed feelings once again." Joe said, while rubbing the back of his head

"Well, Joe my sister is taken." Vikki responded

Joe tells her, "No no, I have developed feelings for you Vikki."

Vikki replies, "So have I, Joe."

Then without a doubt, Joe and Vikki share a passionate embrace under the tree. Meanwhile, John looks out of his window and sees Jenny walking off with Norman. "I had better go outside and comfort poor o'l Joe." John says to himself, before turning the other way and sees Joe and Vikki embracing. The older man gets a smile on his face. Joe looks up, sees his dad, gets the "dad give us privacy" look on his face and waves his arm. John rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Well, whaddya know, my son found love." says John who is still smiling.

 _"Love is such a beautiful thing. Norman and Jenny had known they were soulmates even before she met Joe. Joe is a veteran of yesterday's war and to him Jenny was the true love he was waiting for, but, that was proven wrong as Victoria came in the picture and filled the eight chambers of gaps that Joe had in his heart for years. With love comes many more rewards. Without love, Joe, Victoria, Norman, and Jenny would have never ever ever made it into this place known to man as...The Twilight Zone."_

The End

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Or is it?


End file.
